


Frisbee

by fadedink



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-24
Updated: 2007-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking the dogs to the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frisbee

**Author's Note:**

> Because Brenda wanted Karl/Orlando fluff. Thanks to her for the quick beta. :)

_**FIC: "Frisbee" - 1/1, PG, KU/OB, LoTRiPS**_  
Title: Frisbee  
Author: Jo  
Pairing: Karl Urban/Orlando Bloom  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Taking the dogs to the park.  
Disclaimer: Never happened. 100% fictional.  
Author's Notes: Because Brenda wanted Karl/Orlando fluff. Thanks to her for the quick beta. :)

  
"C'mon, sleepyhead," Karl said, as he wrapped a hand around Orlando's heel where it stuck out from beneath the sheet. He gave it a shake and grinned when Orlando grumbled and yanked his leg up close to his body. "Up and at 'em, luv. Can't spend all day in bed."

"Bugger off," Orlando muttered, and pulled the blanket up over his head.

Karl just laughed, grabbed the edge of it, and pulled it from the bed. "You've got just enough time for a shower before breakfast is ready."

"Why're we doin' th's 'gain?" One dark eye cracked open to peer at Karl, brows furrowed as he clearly struggled to wipe the cobwebs from his brain.

"Because you," Karl said, still grinning as he stabbed a finger in Orlando's general direction, "wanted to take the dogs to the park early."

"Stupid idea," Orlando mumbled, diving beneath what few covers he had left. He curled up into a little ball when Karl whistled.

Excited barks answered, followed by the sound of claws scrabbling on hard wood. Within seconds, two dogs bounded into the room and, directed by Karl, up onto the bed with Orlando.

"Gerroffme!" Flailing, Orlando emerged from the sheets, shoving first at Sidi, then at Ire. The dogs just continued to bounce on the bed, stepping on his legs and stomach, panting in his face, tongues lolling as they enjoyed the new game. Orlando's glare sizzled the air between him and Karl.

Karl, immune, by now, to that look, just smiled and started out of the bedroom. "Now that you're up, breakfast'll be ready in fifteen."

* * *

With a practiced flick of his wrist, Karl sent the Frisbee sailing through the air. The dogs practically leapt across the grass as they chased it, engaging in a brief tug of war as they trotted it back to him. He gave both dogs a scratch behind the ears, then threw the Frisbee again.

"Gonna join us?" He glanced over to where Orlando was sprawled under a nearby tree.

"I'm resting." Dark sunglasses covered Orlando's eyes, and wisps of hair stuck out from beneath the knit cap he'd pulled down to his eyebrows.

One eyebrow arched, Karl took the Frisbee from Ire and threw it again. "Resting? Getting lazy now that you're a big star, that it?"

"I'm on vacation," Orlando retorted, sticking out his tongue to punctuate the sentence. Karl wondered if he had any idea just how young he looked when he did that.

"Slept like a rock last night," Karl pointed out, grinning when Orlando's tongue reappeared.

"Vacation," he said, annoyance clear in his voice.

"That means you become a lazy git?" Tossing the Frisbee one last time, Karl strolled over and dropped to the grass beside Orlando. He couldn't resist sliding his hand beneath Orlando's shirt, fingers splaying over warm skin.

"Fuck off," Orlando murmured, shifting, body arching a little so his stomach pressed against Karl's palm.

Karl smiled. Too easy sometimes. "Don't be like that, 'Lando," he murmured, dropping to rest on his elbow, head dipping so he could nuzzle the soft patch of skin just below Orlando's ear.

Orlando squirmed, sighed, turned towards Karl as the dogs ambled over and flopped down on his other side. His lips found Karl's, and he sighed again. "Better?"

"Getting there," Karl murmured, and brushed his lips over Orlando's again. "We'll work on the rest when we get home."

"Deal," Orlando whispered, and smiled against Karl's jaw, body relaxing as Karl's fingers stroked over his skin.

"Let you make it up to me," Karl said, grinning when he saw glimmer of Orlando's eyes behind his sunglasses.

"Fuck you," Orlando laughed, and shoved at Karl's shoulder.

Karl just waggled his eyebrows and grinned wider.


End file.
